destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Blanche Dubois
Blanche Dubois is a character in Season 4 of Destined. 'Blanche '''is a new doctor at San Francisco Memorial Hospital, as well as the obstetrician-gynecologist of Bianca Wright-Halliwell and Prue Halliwell. She is also good friends with Eric Sullivan, which could cause trouble for his relationship with Charlotte Halliwell. History Early Life Blanche is the second born daughter of two wealthy lords in the North Land of Franks, and the younger sister of Ruby. Due to Ruby's dark magic and strange antics, her parents feared that their second-born child would share the same affliction as their first-born. However, Blanche was strikingly different than her sister from the moment she was born. She was described as having blonde hair, ''Blonder as the sun. Her lips were rose. Pinker as the most beautiful of the roses. And her soul filled with the purest kind of magic.". Unlike her sister, Blanche was adored by the members of her village and loved deeply by her parents. She helped her fellow villagers and everyone seemed to be enchanted by her. When Ruby turned seventeen, she murdered the sisters' parents and turned her anger to Blanche for ruining her life. Blanche escaped and began to study magic and spells, and learned that she and Ruby were equals in their power. She returned to the village years later, and they faced off in the ruins of their childhood home. The two sisters were launched into a powerful battle, which Blanche ultimately won. She stripped her sister of her powers and locked her away in a tower that she cloaked in good magic. Later Years Blanche moved to San Francisco in 2035, from an unknown city where she became a doctor at San Francisco Memorial. Throughout Destined Season 4 In All Halliwells Gathered Together, ''Blanche is seen in San Francisco Memorial Hospital talking to Eric Sullivan about Prue's pregnancy. In ''Pardon My Past: Alex's Untold Story, Blanche performs an ultrasound on Bianca and informs them that the baby is healthy. She also assures her that the hormonal changes and mood-swings she is experiencing are normal and will fade after the first trimester passes. She also states that she wants to see them in the fifteenth week, and asks them to talk to Prue about returning for her check-up. When she leaves the room, Chris and Bianca discuss the aspect of them and Prue having a magical baby, and how that could jeopardize their secret as the babies don't have control over their powers yet. Blanche is listening from the other side of the door throughout this conversation but leaves before they could notice anything. In The Silence of The Order, when Prue is brought to San Francisco Memorial Hospital due to abdominal pain due to her pregnancy, Blanche reminded her of the health risks of having a child with someone so genetically similar. While it is safer for them due to them being related via females, there are still risks that Prue may experience. She reminds her that she should see a doctor, and Prue originally declines but Jo volunteers Prue for an appointment. Blanche is happy to hear this and starts scheduling. She is later mentioned in a conversation between Eric and Charlotte, as the latter is a little jealous of Eric's relationship with Blanche, as the pair is on a first-name basis already. However, Eric assures her that their relationship is platonic and he has no romantic feelings for her. Personality Blanche is a calm woman with a gentle side and is very intelligent. She is a doctor and appears to have a lot of patience and love for other people. Professional Life Blanche Dubious, known professionally as Doctor Dubious, is a newly-hired doctor at San Francisco Memorial Hospital. She works alongside Dr. Eric Sullivan in a few cases. Additionally, she works with expecting mothers and families. She knows an extensive amount of knowledge on the female reproductive and hormone systems and is able to answer many questions about pregnancy and hormonal changes during the terms of a pregnancy. She is currently Bianca Wright-Halliwell's OBGYN. Physical Appearance Blanche is a beautiful young woman with pale skin, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She has a slim physique and small, almost child-like features. So far, she has only been seen wearing doctor scrubs and with her hair pulled back. Name's Meaning Blanche is from a medieval French nickname meaning, "white, fair". This name and its cognates in other languages are ultimately derived from the Germanic word, blanc. Dubois is a topographic name for someone who lived in a wood. In both England and America, the name Dubois has been translated as wood. Appearances Season 4 * * * * Notes and Trivia * She is a new employee at San Francisco Memorial Hospital, and works with Eric Sullivan; * She may be a threat to Charlotte and Eric's romantic relationship; * According to the Author of Destined, she has an unknown connection to the Season 4 villain, Ruby, who is also known as the Red Witch; * She is Bianca and Chris' doctor while Bianca is pregnant, meaning that she may be an OBGYN, Pediatrician, or midwife; * She overhears Bianca and Chris discussing their magical baby; * She is Prue Halliwell's doctor; * In And So, We Meet at Last, it is revealed that she is a very powerful witch. In addition to this, she knew Ruby "The Red Witch" enough to know where she was being held; Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Book of Shadows Category:Good Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Witches Category:Upper-Level